Aprendendo o A B C
by Coelhinha
Summary: No aniversário de Orihime, Hitsugaya se mete em um verdadeiro problema. O capitãozinho de gelo vai ter que ensinar Yachiru a ler. Um alfabeto cheio de risadas, raiva e amor. YachiruxToushiro
1. Prólogo

**- Bleach não me pertence...**

**- Coelhinha e Nayame são a mesma pessoa, só pra esclarecer...**

**Boa leitura o/**

**--**

**Prólogo.**

- Chefinho... – Chamou com uma voz meiga.

- Não... – Negou sem olhar para ela.

- Ah, vai – Tentou novamente – Vai Shiro-chan. Até o Byakuya-taichou concordou.

- Pare com essa mania de "Shiro-chan", já basta a Hinamori-fukutaichou, Matsumoto! – Olhou irritado para a tenente – Se o Kuchiki-taichou aceitou isso, não me interessa.

Matsumoto suspirou e fez um biquinho de frustração, seu capitão era difícil de convencer. Essa semana seria aniversario da Orihime e todos concordaram em fazer a festa na Soul society. Todos iriam menos ele.

- Por favor – Pediu novamente – Você não gosta da Inoue-san?

- Não é isso – Revirou os olhos, exausto – Odeio festas, entendeu? Você pode ir se quiser, mas eu não vou.

- Você precisa ir – Olhou para ele, como se suplicasse – Se você for... Hum... Prometo não beber por duas semanas.

- Fechado – Concordou sorrindo. Iria ceder mesmo, então era melhor concordar enquanto está na vantagem.

- ÓTIMO! Isso vai ser divertido – Deu pulos de felicidade.

--

Espreguiçou-se após terminar o ultimo relatório. Olhou para o céu e viu que já estava anoitecendo. Organizou os papeis para ficarem alinhados e levantou-se da cadeira, indo em direção ao esquadrão do Zaraki.

Toushiro ia andando calmamente pelos corredores, desviando de alguns itens decorativos que havia pelo chão. Ao chegar à sala do esquadrão, Hitsugaya bate levemente na porta.

- Kenpachi-taichou! – Chama ao dar outra batida – Os relatórios...

- Pode entrar – Diz uma voz feminina do outro lado da sala.

O baixinho entra timidamente, olhando tudo ao seu redor, mas apenas vê uma garotinha de cabelos rosados, deitada no sofá.

- Ken-chan saiu – Avisa sem sair da posição – Pode deixar os papeis aí.

- É sua obrigação lê-los, na ausência do seu Taichou – Disse irritado, colocando os papeis sobre a mesa – Você é igualzinha à Matsumoto.

- Você não sabe de nada – Fechou os olhos, irritada, e virou-se para não vê-lo.

O garoto prodígio saiu irritado do local, com raiva da tenente. Ela era realmente mal educada, ele era um superior e merecia no mínimo, respeito.

--

O dia da festa finalmente tinha chegado, todos estavam ansiosos e corriam para se arrumar. Yamamoto sugeriu que todos usassem roupas elegantes, vindas do mundo humano. O que irritou ainda mais o capitão, que teve uma sessão "Compras" com sua tenente.

Matsumoto o fez comprar um lindo terno preto e uma gravata borboleta, o que custou quase o salário todo do capitão. A tenente também tentou pentear o cabelo do rapaz, mas foi rapidamente impedida pelo mesmo.

Após se arrumarem eles foram para o salão de festas. Um lugar enorme, com várias mesas e cadeiras, um palco, e um globo de luz ao teto. Todos estavam bonitos e elegantes, os homens de ternos, e as mulheres de vestido. Tudo perfeitamente planejado e chique.

- Viu taichou? Agradeça a mim pelo terno – Sussurrou no ouvido dele, devido à música alta. Ela usava um longo vestido laranja, que combinava com os seus cabelos, e uma sandália de salto alto, prata. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e levemente umedecidos.

- Calada – Disse frio.

Deu uma leve risadinha e foi para a mesa das bebidas, esquecendo-se da promessa. Toushiro apenas viu aquilo e deu um longo suspiro, não adiantaria nada impedi-la.

Aproximou-se da mesa onde Ichigo e os outros capitães estavam para tentar se enturmar. Ao ver que ele se aproximava os rapazes puxaram uma cadeira para ele se sentar.

- Como você está Toushiro? Hoje vamos curtir muito – Diz Ichigo, já meio alterado pela bebida.

- Mal cheguei e já estou entediado – Respondeu irritado.

- Por quê? Olha quanta mulher bonita – Falou Renji, de modo pervertido – Hoje eu pego alguém...

- Pode pegar todas, menos a Nanao-chan – Alertou Shunsui – Ela é minha!

- Nem se eu quisesse, taichou – Brincou o ruivo.

Todos começaram a rir menos Hitsugaya e Byakuya.

- Vamos chamar as meninas aqui e fazer um joguinho? – Sugeriu o Kurosaki – Assim fica mais fácil e divertido.

- Claro! – Concordou a maioria.

Ichigo se levantou e foi até as garotas, voltando com a maioria delas com ele. Os garotos pegaram outras mesas e grudaram umas nas outras, para caber todos.

- O que vocês querem rapazes? – Falou com firmeza Matsumoto, em nome de todas.

- Brincar com vocês – Disse Renji, de maneira maliciosa, mas consertou antes de apanhar – Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio.

- Hunf – Bufou irritada – Deixe-me ver – Matsumoto virou-se para as meninas – Topam?

- Sim – Disse todas em uníssono.

As garotas começaram a sentar nas cadeiras. Matsumoto bebeu o resto de sakê da garrafa que segurava e a colocou sobre a mesa, girando-a logo em seguida.

Quase todos estavam ansiosos e nervosos, apenas Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Zaraki e Yachiru demonstravam calma. Lentamente a garrafa foi parando e revelando quem seria.

Renji pergunta, Hinamori responde.

- Maravilha! – Comemorou o ruivo, assustando a garota – Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio – Respondeu timidamente.

- Arrote na cara do velho Yamamoto – Desafiou maldosamente, fazendo quase todos engasgarem.

Todos ficaram paralisados, sabiam dos riscos de fazer isso. Hinamori olhou para o Toushiro, como se pedisse ajuda, mas foi ignorada.

- Então? – Apressou Renji.

- Certo! – Levantou-se decidida e caminhou até o velho, sendo seguida por vários olhares curiosos.

A morena chegou bem próximo ao velho e deu um auto e nojento arroto, fazendo todos rirem. O velho a olhou com irritação e deu um daqueles discursos sobre educação, uma punição até leve.

- Essa foi boa, Renji! – Elogiou Ichigo, rindo – Coitada...

- Não ria muito, o próximo pode ser você! – Comentou Rukia, girando a garrafa.

Mais uma vez o objeto voltou a girar, agora todos estavam amedrontados. O recipiente de sakê foi perdendo as forças e parando de rodopiar.

Zaraki contra Hitsugaya.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou o Kenpachi, sem enrolações.

- Desafio – Disse frio.

- Você se acha o bom, não é? Então... Ensine Yachiru a ler – Desafiou sorrindo.

_Continua..._

**--**

_Espero que tenham gostado *-*_

_Eu amo esse casal doido :3_

_Reviews para fazer uma maluca feliiz?!_


	2. Provocações

**Boa leitura o/**

**--**

**Capítulo 02 - Provocações.**

- O quê?! – Indagou o capitão, perplexo.

- Isso mesmo! Yachiru me contou o que aconteceu mais cedo – Explicou o Kenpachi – E como eu nunca tive a chance de ensiná-la...

Todos viam a situação, calados. Alguns com vontade de rir, mas ninguém se atrevia, por amor a própria vida. Toushiro lançou um olhar enraivado para a pequena Kusajishi, que apenas se encolheu, envergonhada.

- Vamos continuar?! – Perguntou Zaraki, olhando os outros.

- Sim – Disseram a maioria.

A brincadeira recomeça. Alguns micos sem importância acontecem, algumas revelações, mas nada que mereça atenção. Todos estavam se divertindo muito, até Byakuya abria um sorriso ou outro. Menos o capitãozinho de gelo, este estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Muito bem, Ichigo... Você vai ver agora – Diz Renji ao notar que tinha tirado o amigo – Verdade ou desafio?

- Desafio, sempre! – Escolheu sem medo.

- Desafio você a dançar uma valsa com ela – Apontou para a Kuchiki.

O meio sorriso do capitão Kuchiki se desfez imediatamente. Renji continuou sorrindo, sem se importar com os três olhares raivosos em sua direção.

- Renji! – Repreendeu o Taichou.

- Calminha Kuchiki-taichou, é só uma valsa – O tenente tentou acalmá-lo. Logo se notava que estava embriagado – Eles não vão se beijar ou algo do tipo.

- Tudo bem Nii-sama, eu faço esse sacrifício – Disse Rukia, fazendo uma veia saltar na testa do shinigami substituto.

- Sacrifício? Sinta-se honrada de dançar comigo – Revidou o Kurosaki – Vamos logo, baixinha.

Os dois foram para a pista de dança, mas não sem antes Ichigo levar um bom chute de Rukia, pelo 'baixinha'. Eles dançavam de modo desajeitado. Ichigo pisava no pé da morena a cada dez segundos, e esta revidava com um belo chute no joelho. Todos riam diante a cena cômica.

- Ouviu? Estamos sendo motivo de piada, seu idiota! – Esbravejou a morena, enquanto escapava dos pés mortíferos do morango.

- E eu tenho culpa? Você sabe que eu não danço – Retrucou irritado – E você também não é a melhor dançarina do mundo...

- Calado!

Após o fim da música todos aplaudiram a apresentação ridícula. Os dois shinigamis voltaram para suas cadeiras, bastante doloridos. Rukia voltou a girar o objeto de vidro, para recomeçar a brincadeira.

- Matsumoto – Chamou sua subordinada – Estou indo embora, você fica?

- Já? A festa nem começou chefinho – Lamentou a tenente – Ficarei um pouco mais...

- Certo... Vê se não exagera, amanhã temos que trabalhar – Pediu, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

O Capitão se levantou da cadeira, e se despediu de todos com um aceno. Foi até a aniversariante e inventou uma desculpa qualquer para se retirar, e assim o fez. Não demorou muito para chegar até sua casa. Retirou aquelas vestes irritantes e foi dormir do jeito que estava.

**--**

Acordou com os irritantes raios de sol batendo em sua face. Abriu um dos olhos, lentamente, e sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, causada pela música alta do dia anterior. Levantou-se lentamente e foi até o banheiro, para tomar um bom e refrescante banho.

Após a ducha, Hitsugaya começou a recolher suas habituais vestes, que estavam jogadas pela casa. Juntou-as e vestiu-se, pronto para mais um dia árduo de trabalho.

Saiu de casa e foi até a sala de seu esquadrão. Por algum motivo estava de bom humor. Nada poderia estragar seu dia; nem reclamações de sua tenente; nem milhares de relatórios esperando para serem assinados.

Entrou em sua sala, esperando ver uma Matsumoto bebendo enquanto brigava com sua Zampakutou, mas teve uma visão um pouco diferente. Uma garota de cabelos róseos estava em cima de SUA mesa, babando em SEUS relatórios, enquanto dormia. Teve uma enorme vontade de matá-la naquele instante, mas respirou fundo, voltando ao controle.

- YACHIRU! – Gritou o mais alto que pôde, assustando a garota.

A garota acordou assustada, com alguns papeis grudados em seu rosto. Olhou para o capitão de gelo, dando um sorriso sem graça, e retirando os relatórios de seu rosto.

- Bom... Dia? – Tentou quebrar o clima pesado do local.

- Por que estava dormindo em minha mesa? Babando em meus documentos?! – Foi direto ao assunto, já sem paciência.

- Você demorou então... Sabe, fiquei com sono... – Tentou justificar-se, ainda meio grogue.

- Eu sempre chego neste horário... E agora vá embora, preciso trabalhar – Pediu um pouco mais calmo.

- Mas e as aulas? – Indagou confusa.

- Acha mesmo que eu irei te ensinar? – Perguntou em um tom de deboche, irritando-a – Até, Kusajishi-fukutaichou.

- Mas...

- Até, Kusajishi-fukutaichou – Repetiu mais alto.

Yachiru bufou de raiva, enquanto caminhava até a saída. Sabia que o capitão da décima divisão era irritante, mas não imaginava que era tanto. Saiu do local, mas não sem antes fuzilá-lo com os olhos. Isso não ficaria assim, não mesmo.

O taichou suspirou aliviado, como se tivesse retirado um peso de suas costas. Foi até sua mesa e pegou os documentos babados, jogando-os no lixo. Sentou-se em sua confortável cadeira e começou a divertida tarefa de; assinar documentos.

**--**

- Está atrasada, Matsumoto... – Avisou o capitão, após ouvir a porta de sua sala ser aberta com tudo.

- Como assim não vai ensinar minha tenente?! – Indaga uma voz grossa demais para ser da Rangiku.

- Ke... Kenpachi-taichou?! – Gaguejou Toushiro, bem assustado – Kenpachi-taichou, eu não tenho tempo para ensiná-la. Arrume outro e...

- Você não cumpre sua palavra? – Perguntou irritado – É só uma criança mesmo...

- EU NUNCA DISSE QUE IRIA SER O PROFESSOR DELA! – Gritou sem paciência.

- Vamos Yachiru. Esse nanico não deve saber nem escrever – Provocou Zaraki – Aposto que deixa o trabalho todo para sua tenente.

Uma veia salta na testa do capitão.

- Tem razão, Ken-chan... – Continuou a provocação – É um inútil...

Duas veias...

- E ainda é o pior capitão de todos – Riu Zaraki, maldosamente – Nem sei como virou um de nós...

Três, quatro, cinco...

- EU ENSINO! – Gritou irritado, caindo direitinho nas provocações – Eu vou ensinar a Yachiru-fukutaichou...

Os dois shinigamis deram um sorriso de satisfação. Hitsugaya sabia que havia caído no plano dos dois, mas ele também tinha uma carta na manga. Yachiru iria se arrepender de querê-lo como professor.

- Então esteja aqui amanhã bem cedo – Ordenou o cicatrizado, retirando-se.

- Tchau professorzinho – Despediu-se a pequena, dando bastante ênfase no "professorzinho".

- Tchau querida aluna – Revidou sarcasticamente – _Você vai se arrepender..._ – Pensou de maneira maldosa.

Não muito longe dali uma pequena tenente pensava a mesma coisa.

- _Prepare-se, Sensei... _– Pensou enquanto seguia seu amado capitão.

_Continua._

**--**

_Capítulo dois o/  
Eu não ia botar mais aqui, mas vi uma review que me fez pular de felicidade_

_Entããoo! \o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado :)_

_:*_


	3. O melhor professor

**Boa leitura**

**--**

Massageou a testa levemente, como se isso pudesse amenizar a dor. Ficar acordada até tarde, encher a cara, e comer descontroladamente com certeza não fazia bem à saúde. Bebeu um gole de água que estava levando consigo, precisava fazer aquela maldita dor passar logo.

O pior de tudo era a bronca que levaria de seu capitão, e infelizmente com razão. Guardou a garrafa no meio de suas vestes e continuou sua trajetória até o seu esquadrão.

Quando estava se aproximando do escritório de seu superior, Matsumoto viu duas pessoas bem incomuns. Se não estivesse lúcida, poderia jurar que era uma simples brincadeira de sua mente embriagada. O que diabos Zaraki e seu tenente faziam na sala de seu capitão? E por que estavam discutindo?

- _Então esteja aqui amanhã bem cedo_ – Essas foram as únicas palavras que a tenente pôde ouvir.

O Kenpachi saiu do lugar com um sorriso triunfante, passando por ela como se a mesma não existisse. Yachiru falou mais algumas coisas que a mulher não conseguiu ouvir e também se retirou, com a mesma expressão no rosto.

A mulher de cabelos loiros alaranjados levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, mostrando que não tinha entendido. Com cautela ela espia seu capitão pela janelinha do local, e se surpreende ao notar que ele não estava irritado, muito pelo contrário.

- _O que aconteceu aqui?_ – Pensou pasma ao ver o garoto sorrir.

Aproveitando o possível bom humor do garoto de cabelos brancos, a tenente entra no cômodo de maneira sorridente. O menino nem ao menos olhou para ela, apenas continuava escrevendo compulsivamente, com aquele sinistro sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Hitsugaya-taichou... – Cumprimentou receosa, ele estava estranho.

- Já é de tarde, Matsumoto! – Avisou de maneira repreensiva – Você tem idéia do que estou fazendo? – Deu outro sorriso assustador.

- Não... – Respondeu com medo.

- Minha aula de amanhã – Disse de maneira calma, mas ainda estranha – Eu vou ser o melhor professor, Matsumoto... O melhor professor...

Por um momento a Rangiku pensou estar sonhando, seu capitão estava mais assustador do que o normal, talvez devesse levá-lo ao hospital. Deu um sorriso amarelo e sentou em sua cadeira, pelo menos não tinha levado nenhuma bronca ou punição.

- Terminei! Bem, agora vou almoçar – O garoto se levantou cansado – Fique aqui e termine os relatórios! E por estar atrasada, vai trabalhar até tarde.

Era bom demais para ser verdade afinal.

**--**

A menina de cabelos róseos cantarolava enquanto ia sendo carregada por seu capitão. Zaraki estava fazendo sua caminhada diária, procurando novos adversários e cortando algumas paredes inúteis. Apesar de já ter passado o horário de almoço, nenhum deles aparentava estar com fome.

- Droga, nenhum adversário bom o suficiente – Reclamava o cicatrizado, sentando no chão de qualquer jeito.

- Sente saudades do cabeça de fósforo? – Perguntou a pequenina.

- Ele sim valia a pena – Respondeu se espreguiçando – Acho que vou ao mundo humano amanhã – Pensou em voz alta.

- Oba! Eu vou com você, quero rever o magricela – Comemorou dando vários pulos de alegria.

- Não, não vai! – Avisou – Aquele nanico de gelo vai te ensinar, e você precisa tomar conta do esquadrão.

- Mas...

- Mas nada Yachiru! – Declarou sério – Prometo voltar logo, fique aqui e cuide de tudo. Ikkaku assinará os papeis inúteis enquanto você não sabe ler...

A garotinha apenas faz um biquinho irritado, não queria contrariar as ordens de seu superior, mas gostaria de ir junto com ele. Zaraki passa a mão pelos cabelos curtos da garota, de uma forma gentil, tentando agradá-la.

- Vamos comer, preciso de energia – Diz se levantando.

- Certo... – Responde ainda chateada.

**--**

O usuário da poderosa Hyourinmaru almoçava em cima do telhado de seu esquadrão, observando o treinamento dos outros shinigamis. Era mais comum comer dentro de sua sala, mas ouvir os gemidos de dor da senhorita Rangiku não era agradável. O dia estava bonito e um vento refrescante passava por toda Seiretei, deixando o clima bem aceitável.

Brincava com o seu lamen enquanto esperava ele esfriar, odiava coisas quentes. Analisou todo o local com os olhou, tentando ver se achava sua amiga de infância, mas acabou vendo algo pior, muito pior.

- _Só pode ser brincadeira..._ – Pensou vendo certo taichou e sua tenente passando perto dali, sem ter percebido sua presença.

Os dois passavam devagar e conversavam bastante, aparentemente como sempre faziam. Hitsugaya espiava por cima do telhado, como se fosse um ladrão prestes a roubar uma jóia rara.

- _O que eu estou fazendo afinal?_ – Pensou irritado – _Recomponha-se Hitsugaya-taichou!_ – Bateu no próprio rosto, tentando voltar ao normal.

Quando ia voltar para seu lamen, uma das telhas acaba se soltando e o garoto cai bem na frente dos dois. Yachiru ria descontroladamente, fazendo o baixinho ficar vermelho de raiva e vergonha. Sua vontade era de matar ambos, mas no fundo ele sabia que era o culpado.

- Olha Ken-chan, está chovendo baixinhos – Provocou a garota de cabelos rosa.

- Estava nos espiando? – Indagou o Kenpachi, aparentemente bravo.

O garoto se levanta e tenta recompor sua aparência séria, apesar desta já estar completamente destruída. Com um simples salto ele volta ao telhado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

- Eu vou me ausentar por alguns dias, estarei no mundo humano – Começa o Zaraki – Se você machucar, humilhar ou simplesmente tocar na minha tenente, eu voltarei imediatamente e te mato, entendeu?! – Disse alto o bastante para ele ouvir.

O capitão da décima divisão nada responde, apenas volta para seu lamen. Zaraki volta a caminhar, achando que ele já tinha entendido o recado. Após os dois se retirarem, o garoto da um sorriso vitorioso.

- _Então ele vai sair por alguns dias? Que ótima noticia..._ – Pensou animado, voltando a comer e a procurar sua amiga com os olhos.

Terminando de comer e fracassando na missão de encontrar a morena, Hitsugaya volta para sua sala, pronto para assinar relatórios inúteis e brigar com sua tenente preguiçosa.

**--**

Acordou cedo graças ao barulho de objetos caindo. Esfregou os olhos com as mãos, tentando deixar sua visão um pouco mais nítida. Levantou-se assim que percebeu estar deitada no chão frio do quarto.

- Eu te acordei? – Indagou o homem causador de tanto barulho.

- Já é de manhã, Ken-chan?

- Sim – Afirmou voltando a surrar objetos na pobre mochila – E eu já estou indo...

- Não posso mesmo ir com você? – Perguntou chateada e da forma mais doce que pôde.

- Não. Ikkaku cuidará de você, não se preocupe – Bagunçou os cabelos róseos da garota – Agora vá à sala do irritadinho. Eu volto em alguns dias.

A menina se aproximou do homem e abraçou a cintura dele, de forma carinhosa. O capitão sorriu observando tal ato, ele tinha um carinho muito grande por aquela baixinha. Pegou sua fiel espada e guardou-a nas costas, pronto para ir.

- Eu volto logo – Despediu-se saindo do local.

Acenou vendo-o ir embora e deu um sorriso entristecido. Estava novamente sozinha.

**--**

Olhava para o relógio inexistente em seu pulso a cada cinco segundos, estava ansioso demais. Releu novamente o papel que continha seu maravilhoso plano maligno, perfeito como sempre, nada daria errado. Seus olhos verde água brilharam quando viu a porta sendo aberta, mas se decepcionou vendo quem era.

- Matsumoto! – Chamou bravo, assustando a mulher. Quando ela finalmente chega no horário, ele quer que ela se atrase.

- Bom dia capitão – Desejou com o seu típico bom humor – Pode entrar Yachiru-chan, ele não morde.

Estava pronto para brigar com ela, mas ao ouvir o nome da pequena toda sua raiva foi embora. A garotinha entrou carregando um caderno tão rosa quanto seus cabelos, enquanto sorria animadamente.

- Olá Yachiru – Cumprimentou educado – Sente-se – Pediu enquanto apontava para uma cadeira que foi deixada propositalmente.

- Er... Certo – Obedeceu receosa, estranhando aquela educação.

A menina deixou seu caderno sobre a mesa que tinha entre eles. Hitsugaya pegou alguns papeis e começou a lê-los silenciosamente. A tenente levantou uma das sobrancelhas, não entendendo direito a situação.

- A arte de aprender é simples – Começou repentinamente, sem desgrudar os olhos do papel – Faça e aprenda...

- Faça e aprenda? – Repetiu confusa.

- Sim – Afirmou, finalmente olhando para ela – Se quiser aprender a escrever algo, precisa fazer ele.

- Não entendi...

- Vamos começar com algo simples – Sorriu gentilmente – Vamos aprender a escrever Café. Vá à cozinha e me traga um, assim você aprenderá.

Matsumoto arregalou os olhos ao escutar isso. Era mesmo seu capitão ali fazendo tamanha maldade?

_Continua._

**--**

_Espero que gostem...  
Até o próximo :)_


	4. A melhor aluna

**- Boa leitura ^^**

**Ah, e obrigada pelos reviews *__***

--

Levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas, questionando o que acabara de ouvir. Para aprender, tinha que fazer? Isso não parecia nada certo. O garoto de cabelos brancos a olhava de forma gentil, gentil até demais. Suspirou e se deu por vencida, ele não seria capaz de enganá-la.

- Está bem - Levantou-se da cadeira e saiu da sala, indo até a cozinha.

Assim que a garota de cabelos róseos se foi, Hitsugaya riu como nunca. Matsumoto não estava reconhecendo seu superior, por um momento achou que estava louca. Esfregou os olhos fortemente, tentando acordar de um possível sonho doido.

- Algum problema, Matsumoto? - Perguntou o baixinho, após se recompor.

- Sim. Por que fez aquilo? - Olhou de maneira incrédula para ele - Não é assim que se ensina, Taichou.

O garoto revirou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de sua tenente. Será que ele não podia ser mau pelo menos uma vez? Precisava ser sempre o mocinho? Bufou derrotado. Talvez estivesse sendo um pouco mau com ela, afinal, Yachiru só queria aprender a ler.

- Amanhã eu paro com isso - Avisou um pouco arrependido - Mas hoje eu quero dar uma liçãozinha a ela.

A tenente iria falar mais alguma coisa, porém a pequena rosada voltava equilibrando uma xícara de café nas mão. Revirou os olhos cor caramelo e deixou aquilo de lado, por enquanto iria apenas observar aquela vingança infantil.

- Aqui está - Yachiru colocou com cuidado na mesa a xícara com o café quente - Mas eu não aprendi nada.

- Não é tão simples assim, demora algumas horas para conseguir - Mentiu enquanto bebia um gole da cafeína - Agora me faz uma massagem?

- Como é?! - Questionou incrédula. Aquele branquelo só podia estar enganando-a - De jeito algum. Não sou idiota, muito menos sua escrava particular!

- Certo... Se você não quer aprender... - Hitsugaya fez uma cara decepcionada, mas dava muito bem para notar que era tudo fingimento. Na verdade, ele estava rindo por dentro.

A kusajishi bufou e andou para trás do capitão, alcançando suas costas. Se Ken-chan estivesse ali ele com certeza não falaria daquela maneira com ela. Colocou as mãozinhas nos ombros do Taichou e apertou levemente, massageando aquela área com cuidado. Se bem que sua vontade era quebrar os ossos daquele bobão.

O baixinho fechou os olhos, aproveitando aquele toque maravilhoso. Sentia um pouco de culpa por fazer aquelas coisas, mas não podia pensar nisso, iria ensiná-la apropriadamente amanhã. Sorriu satisfeito, imaginando a provável irritação da garotinha. Ela ficava muito bonitinha brava e... Balançou a cabeça levemente, afastando aqueles pensamentos. Estava ficando louco, só podia ser.

--

Seus dedos estavam doloridos, suas pernas não agüentavam mais, e havia passado apenas duas horas desde a massagem. Quantas coisas já fizera? Nem se lembrava mais. Caiu ofegante no meio do chão, completamente exausta. Aprender era tão cansativo assim?

Café, limpeza, massagem, polimento na zanpakutou, entregas de relatórios e muito mais... Yachiru fazia tudo que ele mandava, igual um cachorrinho adestrado. Olhou à pequena estirada no chão, talvez devesse contar a verdade. Sim, era a coisa certa, Matsumoto também concordava, seu olhar raivoso dizia tudo.

Abriu a boca para começar a falar, mas sua amiga de infância entrou bem no momento. Hinamori carregava um olhar gentil, como sempre. Sorriu ao vê-la, não se falavam desde a festa.

- Olá Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan - Cumprimentou-os alegremente - Yachiru-chan, posso falar com você um segundinho?

A pequena levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa, mas concordou. Ambas saíram do cômodo e foram conversar em um lugar mais isolado, longe de dois ouvidos curiosos. Toushiro grunhiu irritado e sua tenente riu de sua cara, sem medo algum.

--

- Por que você está ajudando o Shiro-chan? - Indagou a morena, bem curiosa.

- Não estou ajudando aquele bobo, ele está me ensinando a ler e escrever - Virou a cara irritada - Se eu fizer as tarefas eu vou conseguir. Bem, foi o que ele disse.

Hinamori começou a rir bem alto, e isso irritou ainda mais a rosada. Qual era a graça afinal? Hoje era o dia de brincar com a Yachiru? A morena viu que estava irritando-a e tentou cessar os risos, mas estava meio impossível. Nunca pensou uma atitude dessas de seu amigo.

- Desculpe... Mas... - Tentava dizer sem rir - Shiro-chan enganou você direitinho.

- O QUÊ?! - Gritou indignada. Já suspeitava que estivesse sendo usada, mas ouvir aquilo da morena deixou-a muito brava.

Olhou com ódio em direção a porta, muito chateada e um pouco triste. Havia feito como ele pedia, estava sendo obediente, e o que ganhava com isso? Caminhou até o local pisando forte, ignorando a tenente Momo. Iria dar o troco.

--

Estava preocupado, inquieto. O que elas estavam falando? Hinamori nunca foi de conversar com a pequena. Iria se levantar e espiar um pouquinho, mas a tenente de cabelos róseos volta com um sorriso doce no rosto. Ela não estava brava e exausta? Qual era daquele sorrisinho? Bem, isso não importa. Era agora, iria revelar toda a verdade.

- Yachiru... Sabe, eu...

- Sim? Quer café Hitsugaya-taichou? Vou pegar para você - Saiu novamente da sala, sem dar tempo para ele dizer.

Ergueu sua sobrancelha de maneira confusa, não entendendo nada. Ela estava fazendo isso de boa vontade? Abriu a boca para perguntar algo à sua tenente, mas a garotinha voltou antes mesmo de dar tempo. Arregalou os olhos com tamanha agilidade.

- Demorei? Acho que não... - Carregava uma bandeja com vários copos de café quente - Sabe Ken-chan me treinou para ser rápida - Foi se aproximando dele sem o menor cuidado - Trouxe vários cafés, bem quentinhos e... - Tropeçou de propósito e derrubou tudo nele - Ops...

- Q-QUENTE - Gritou se levantando automaticamente.

- Sério? ÓTIMO! Assim eu aprendo como se escreve isso - Falou irritada - Agora qual palavra devo aprender? Dor? Tortura? Morte?

- Certo, já entendi! - Retirou o jaleco dos capitães que estava ensopado - Eu te enganei... Desculpe!

- Jura? Nem notei - Disse irônica - Você é ridículo! Não vou contar ao Ken-chan, mas não me subestime, ouviu? - Retirou-se da sala nervosa - NUNCA MAIS FALE COMIGO! - Gritou antes de sumir definitivamente.

Paralisou completamente, sem saber o que fazer. Normalmente iria bufar e deixar de lado, mas agora não, aquilo havia atingido-o. Sim, ela tinha razão, havia sido ridículo. E agora? Pediria perdão? Imploraria para ensiná-la adequadamente? Não. Apesar de tudo, ainda era orgulhoso.

--

Havia terminado o seu trabalho, já era noite, estava em seu quarto, pronto para dormir. Mas então, por que não conseguia? Por que aquelas palavras o assombravam? Era conhecido por ser frio, então por que não ignorava tudo e dormia em paz?!

A chuva caia forte lá fora, e os trovões eram a única fonte de iluminação no quarto. Se não gostasse desse clima assustador com certeza culpá-lo-ia pela sua falta de sono. Mordeu os lábios fortemente punindo-se por aquilo e amaldiçoando seu plano estúpido.

Ouviu algumas batidas na porta e se levantou para ver quem era, mas não sem antes reclamar bastante disso. Bocejou e abriu a porta, não vendo ninguém. Bem, não até olhar para baixo.

- Yachiru-fukutaichou? - Arregalou os olhos surpreso pelo estado em que ela estava; Completamente molhada e tremendo.

- Eu... Eu tenho medo de trovões - Confessou envergonhada - Bem, não tem ninguém que me possa... Posso dormir aqui? Com... Você... - Encurtou o assunto.

Sorriu aliviado por ela não estar com raiva. No fundo era apenas uma garot... DORMIR COM ELE?!

_Continua..._


	5. Insônia

Massageou a testa com a palma da mão, tentando relaxar um pouco, mas estava sendo impossível. A garotinha que perturbava seus pensamentos estava, agora, tomando banho em seu banheiro. Em outra época ele nem estaria ligando para este fato, mas agora era um tanto, perturbador.

- _Por quê?_ – Perguntou-se em pensamentos, tentando descobrir o porquê de sua anomalia.

Sua tenente já havia feito isto milhares de vezes, e ele nem sequer ficou nervoso. Por que uma simples criança conseguia transformá-lo tanto? Arriscava dizer que nem Hinamori conseguiria tal proeza.

- Tem... Toalha? – Indagou de dentro do banheiro, bastante insegura. Apesar de tudo, era vergonhosa a situação.

O garoto engoliu seco e foi até seu quarto, procurar alguma. Suas bochechas ganharam uma coloração extremamente rosada, e tinha certeza que se respondesse, iria gaguejar, então optou por ficar calado. Abriu o guarda-roupa de madeira que ficava de frente à cama, e começou a vasculhar. Uma toalha felpuda de tonalidade esverdeada foi a primeira a ser encontrada. Lembrou-se que havia ganhado de sua amiga, e queria usar em uma situação especial.

- _É melhor ser essa mesmo_ – Concluiu ao notar que era a única limpa e não-usada.

Fechou as gavetas e arrumou a pequena bagunça que tinha criado em seu quarto. Seus pensamentos vagavam sobre como iria entregar aquela coisa à tenente. Caminhou até a porta do banheiro e respirou fundo, criando coragem para não gaguejar.

- Aqui está! – Disse de maneira firme, tão firme que soou quase como falsa.

Segundos depois a porta do lugar abria-se. Deu um pulo com o susto, e sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ela iria aparecer nua em sua frente? Sem nenhuma vergonha? Uma sensação de medo e curiosidade o invadiu instantaneamente, e um pensamento de repreensão também. Virara algum tipo de pervertido? Ela era uma criança!

- Algum problema? – Perguntou a garota ao notar a expressão abobalhada e decepcionada do garoto.

Ela não estava nua, muito pelo contrário, usava as mesmas vestes molhadas de quando veio. Balançou a cabeça fortemente, tentando parar com aqueles pensamentos estúpidos. Definitivamente tinha algo errado.

- Nada... – Estendeu a toalha e virou o rosto, irritado – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim... Bem, eu preciso de roupas – Explicou após pegar o pano e se trancar novamente no banheiro.

Ótimo, mais um problema. Essa com certeza será uma longa noite.

--

Barulhos de espadas se socando, gemidos de dor e cansaço, tudo isto era ouvido no pequeno campo, afastado da cidade. Um homem de cabelos espetados e rosto cicatrizado lutava com tudo de si. Já seu oponente de cabelos alaranjados defendia sem parar, atacando o mínimo possível.

- Kenpachi, estamos lutando há cinco horas sem parar... – O mais novo fez uma pausa devido à defesa que foi obrigado a fazer – Vamos descansar.

- Continua fraco como sempre, Ichigo! – Apesar de não querer parar, seu corpo mostrava sinais de cansaço. O shinigami substituto era bem ágil e forte, o que o obrigava a usar muito mais força – Certo, descansaremos por um dia... – Deu um pulo para trás e guardou sua Zanpakutou na bainha, colocando seu tampa-olho logo após.

O Kurosaki suspirou aliviado e desativou sua Bankai. Era o primeiro dia de treinamento com o capitão, e já estava completamente exausto. Sentou-se no chão, recuperando o fôlego, e fez um gesto para que Kon voltasse com o seu corpo.

- Mas que luta fraca... – Uma voz tenebrosa e grossa pôde ser ouvida, e um vento frio percorreu os corpos dos três ali presentes – Não sabia que a Soul society estava admitindo shinigamis tão fracos.

Os dois deuses da morte se recomporão e colocaram-se em posição de batalha. Kon voltou para seu esconderijo, tremendo de medo.

- Mostrarei para vocês como se luta – Finalizou a voz, antes de mostrar sua identidade.

E uma poderosa e importante luta foi iniciada.

--

- Boa noite, Hitsu-kun – Desejou antes de deitar na confortável cama e se acomodar completamente, como se fosse sua.

- B-boa noite... E é Hitsugaya-taichou! – Corrigiu fingindo estar irritado. Normalmente não seria necessário fingir, mas irritação era o último sentimento que sentia naquele momento.

A garotinha estava deitada em sua cama, usando uma camisa completamente branca, que sinceramente, parecia mais um pijama. Isto de fato não seria problema nenhum, se ele não estivesse usando a mesma cama também. Sim, estavam dormindo juntos.

Não que ele quisesse isso, havia dito várias vezes que dormiria no sofá, mas ela conseguia ser mais teimosa que o próprio. Agora estava dormindo junto com o motivo de sua estranheza e falta de sono.

Tudo estava indo perfeitamente contra ele. Bufou nervoso e se remexeu levemente, mas parou assim que suas costas tocaram as dela. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e franziu a sobrancelha de forma irritada, amaldiçoando seu coração que não parava de palpitar.

- _Preciso tentar dormir..._ – Mordeu os lábios fortemente – _Eu VOU dormir!_

Decidido ele fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, e se alegrou ao notar que não seria uma tarefa tão impossível. Seu corpo foi relaxando aos poucos, e seus olhos foram fechando lentamente. Tudo estava perfeito, tirando um leve choramingo que era ouvido atrás de si.

- _Ela está... Chorando?_ – Pensou preocupado.

Sentou-se na cama e entortou o corpo na direção dela, para poder visualizá-la. Os olhos marrons estavam cheios de lágrimas, e seu rosto estava levemente vermelho. Voltou a sua posição normal e a puxou para um abraço inesperado. Yachiru arregalou os olhos surpresa, ato que o mesmo quase repetiu.

- Hitsu-kun...? – Murmurou receosa. Queria saber o porquê do abraço, mas não desejava desfazê-lo.

- Por que está chorando? – Interrompeu a provável pergunta que a garota iria fazer, não saberia responder mesmo.

- Sinto algo ruim... Algo vai acontecer ao Ken-chan... – Agarrou as vestes dele com força, mostrando seu medo.

- Nada vai acontecer ao Zaraki-taichou – Acariciou os cabelos curtos da garota, com carinho – Você mais do que ninguém sabe como ele é forte.

- Mas...

- Nada de mais! – Encerrou qualquer questionamento que ela poderia fazer – Agora durma. Se quiser eu mando um shinigami do meu esquadrão para avaliar a situação do taichou, mas só se você dormir.

A garotinha sorriu com aquelas palavras, nunca imaginou ouvir isso dele. Na verdade, nem o mesmo imaginou que iria dizer isto, apenas sentia que deveria fazê-la parar de chorar. A tenente se afastou delicadamente, beijou o rosto do capitão, e voltou a se deitar, sorrindo levemente corada. E o Toushiro? Bem, este estava fazendo inveja a um tomate graças a sua tonalidade avermelhada.

--

Em outro lugar, não muito longe dali, outra shinigami não conseguia dormir. Seus cabelos negros estavam soltos, espalhados pela cama. Sua mente recordava tudo que havia passado com certo capitãozinho, até chegar onde estava hoje.

- Eu realmente não tenho mais dúvidas... Eu amo o Shiro-chan! – Sussurrou assustada e ruborizada, mas decidida.

_Continua._

_--_

_ARIGATO PELOS REVIEWS 3  
Fiquei muito feliz, sério :) Desculpe a demora e espero q gostem *-*~_


	6. Manhã

Se continuasse de olhos fechados poderia jurar que tudo estava perfeitamente normal. Estava sozinho em sua pequena cama, sendo abraçado por um travesseiro rosado, sentindo o doce aroma de morango da manhã. Tudo completamente comum. O problema aconteceu quando abriu seus olhos e colocou seu cérebro para funcionar; não tinha nenhum travesseiro, muito menos um que abraça. A manhã também não tem cheiro de morango, e ele, infelizmente, não estava sozinho em sua cama.

Sua vontade de levantar correndo enquanto gritava feito uma garotinha quase escapou, mas sua pouca face de durão e seu já destruído orgulho o impediu. Estava deitado de costas com pequenos bracinhos o enlaçando. Para falar a verdade essa sensação seria ótima se ela não estivesse babando em sua espinha dorsal.

- _Pelo visto vai ser o primeiro dia em que irei me atrasar_ – Pensou analisando sua situação complicada.

* * *

Entrou em sua sala com cautela. Estava atrasada e cheirando a álcool, as duas coisas que seu capitão mais odeia de uma vez só. Abriu um pouco a porta para espiar o humor do mesmo, mas ele não estava lá. Entrou desesperada e começou a procurar em todos os lugares daquela sala – até mesmo nos mais idiotas – e nenhum sinal dele. Foi seqüestrado? Morto? Havia errado de sala? Hitsugaya Toushiro atrasado não era normal.

Quando relaxou e decidiu aceitar a hipótese do mesmo estar atrasado – mesmo achando mais fácil acreditar estar sonhando – a porta atrás de si se abre, não para revelar seu capitãozinho, mas sim uma morena de corpo frágil e sorriso doce; Hinamori Momo. O rosto da mesma estava mais vermelho que o normal, os cabelos estavam soltos dessa vez e um forte perfume de chocolate preenchia a sala ao receber sua presença.

- Bom dia Matsumoto-san... Bom dia Shir... – Parou ao notar que o mesmo não se encontrava, seu sorriso sumiu – Onde ele foi?

- Parece estar atrasado – Comentou a tenente enquanto observava a morena. Algo estava errado – Estranho o fato da Yachiru-chan também não estar aqui... Será que estão juntos?

- O QUÊ? – O espanto da morena foi maior do que a Rangiku esperava. Não tinha mais dúvidas.

- É brincadeira...

- Ah sim! Eu sabia... – Riu forçadamente da suposta brincadeira, havia se alterado mais do que deveria – Bem, eu volto depois... – Retirou-se rapidamente.

Matsumoto apenas ficou admirando a porta de maneira pensativa. O que seu capitão sempre desejou finalmente aconteceu, mas algo a dizia que ele não ficaria tão alegre assim. Suspirou cansada e foi trabalhar um pouco. Isso não era da sua conta, mas estava curiosa para saber quem ganharia no final.

- Será que o taichou gosta mais de morango ou chocolate? – Sussurrou divertindo-se.

* * *

Acordou lentamente se espreguiçando naquela pequena cama. Olhou para o lado e não encontrou seu companheiro de cama. Bem, aquilo soava estranho, mas era verdade, apesar de inocente. Levantou-se e notou um par de pantufas viradas exatamente para que ela calçasse. Sorriu ao calçar aquelas duas coisas macias e confortáveis.

Iria para o banheiro se lavar, mas ouviu um barulho de objetos caindo e uma voz grossa e bastante conhecida por ela amaldiçoando algo. Caminhou para ver o que era e viu uma cena no mínimo impressionante.

- Estou sonhando... Vamos, acorde Yachiru! – Deu vários tapinhas no próprio rosto tentando acordar – Quero sair desse sonho maluco!

- Engraçadinha – Disse com seu famoso bom humor diário. Estava fazendo um ato de caridade e ainda recebia isto?

Claro que o fato dele estar em frente a um fogão mexendo algo que deveria ser o café da manha era chocante, mas não precisava de tanto estardalhaço. Os outros pareciam o enxergar feito um machista carrancudo. Era apenas orgulhoso, oras. Precisava comer, e a comida não caia pronta do céu.

E por ter sido infantil no dia anterior havia decidido fazer um pouco a mais. Era a forma perfeita de pedir desculpas sem passar ainda mais por cima de seu orgulho. Só isso.

- Vá se lavar logo! Se continuar com essa cara de besta eu jogo sua parte no lixo.

- E-espera! – A garotinha com perfume de morango correu até o banheiro, obedecendo-o. Não podia perder esta oportunidade de ouro. Quantas pessoas já provaram a comida de Hitsugaya? Fez sua higiene matinal e voltou mais rápido do que ele podia esperar. Yachiru já vestia seu uniforme shinigami e sua zanpakutou estava bem firme em sua cintura, mas não conseguiu desapegar-se do confortável calçado.

Sentou-se educadamente na cadeira e observou o que deveria ser um omelete em seu prato. Não estava com uma aparência apetitosa, mas cheirava bem. Engoliu seco e foi com tudo; deu uma boa garfada em sua comida e colocou na boca. Sabe sobre não julgar um livro pela aparência? Tudo papinho. Aquilo estava horrível! Mesmo se esforçando o máximo não conseguiu conter uma careta de reprovação.

- Horrivel... – Sussurrou decepcionada.

- Como? Eu cozinho muito bem! – Afirmou ofendido. Pegou seu próprio talher e comeu um pouco de seu omelete. Não estava delicioso, mas era comestível. Inclinou-se na mesa e roubou um pouco do de sua convidada. É, nem ele agüentou.

- Horrível! – Repetiu a frase dita pela fukutaichou.

- Viu só? Eu disse que estava!

- Certo... – Suspirou vencido e inverteu os pratos, pegando o ruim para si – Às vezes eu erro, mas o meu está bom. Coma...

Os olhos rosados admiravam o ato daquele capitão de cabeça quente e bankai fria. Não sabia se ele agia assim por se sentir culpado ou por ser realmente gentil, mas sinceramente não se importava. Agradeceu pela comida e começou a saborear o prato feito pelo baixinho. Ele tinha razão, não era ruim.

Parecia o do Ken-chan...

- Você gostou disso aí? – Percebeu que ele apontava para seus pés e só então se lembrou das pantufas. Assentiu de forma positiva – É seu então...

- Como?

- Eu comprei parar dar a certa pessoa, mas não tive coragem – Bufou irritado ao se recordar – Então é seu...

- Hinamori? – Perguntou com cara de decepção – Você gosta dela, não é?

- C-como? – Seu rosto rubro denunciava tudo

- Nada, esquece. Obrigado pelo presente...

Suspirou aliviado por não ter que responder. Hinamori sempre dominou seus pensamentos, mas nun...

Espera! Faz tempo que não pensava nela...

Estranho...

_Continua._

_

* * *

_

_Não, eu não abandonei ou esqueci a fic *-*  
Espero que gostem..._


End file.
